Of Mako and Bullets
by CodeLyoko
Summary: Of all the things Reno could forgot, he had to forget their anniversary. To make it up to Kadaj is hard when a gun is pointed at you. Would Kadaj ever forgive Reno for what he did? Or will their relationship fall apart due to his mistake? Renaj


Kira: I am staring to love the title I gave this. Hope you all enjoy it. I'm attempting to get more ideas and such.

* * *

How the hell did he always get himself into messes like this?

It was times like these that Reno was glad the Avalanche members were allies now. Otherwise, he would have no place to stay. The redhead groaned, running a hand through his unkempt crimson locks, letting the wisps of hair fall through the spaces between his long fingers. His appearance was rather disheveled at the moment, unsoiled white shirt half unbuttoned, eyelids drooping. His breath smelled like pure alcohol, something his lover quite detested. The thought of him made him grimace, rubbing at his shoulder, which ached, not to mention his bruised left cheek.

"Damn he hits hard."

Raising his hand, the Turk let his knuckles do the business end of the conversation between flesh and wood.

_Knock knock knock_

The sound resonated throughout the building inside. Although one light was on in the bar, there was no movement inside, not even a soft thud on the durable wooden floorboards. If she had already gone to sleep, then he was screwed. Other than his partner Rude's place, which happened to be unavailable due to a mission, there was nowhere else to go. Dull teal eyes lit up at a slight sound, success! The door shortly opened, revealing a woman in her early twenties, dark brown tresses surrounding a soft face and even darker eyes.

"Reno? Why on earth are you here this late? It's 4 in the morning!" The barkeeper frowned, taking in the look of the Turk. It was apparent she had been about to close the bar, having had a boisterous bunch of drunks come by. Reno sweat dropped, rubbing the back of his head as he sighed.

"I kinda need a place to stay, yo." He replied, giving Tifa a half hearted smile. The martial artist raised an eyebrow in questioning, but opened the door wider so the Turk could slip through. She figured that she would get some answers soon. Reno trudged past the tables that littered the area until he plopped down on one of the stools at the bar. His head slipped onto crossed arms, resting his forehead against his sleeves, closing his eyes.

He was in such deep shit.

"What happened Reno?" Tifa asked. There was a rustle and a soft thud that was heard to his immediate left. He tilted his head so he could stare at the object that had been given to him. Instead of a promising bottle of Moonshine or vodka, it was a glass of water. Reno's lips fell into a frown, moodily staring at the glass.

"You've obviously had too much to drink Reno. Drink, and tell me why you're not with Kadaj." Tifa observed how Reno flinched at the mention of his lover's name. His whole appearance meant the following story wouldn't be good, especially with his cheek bruised. Reno sat up a bit straighter, picking up the water and sipping it, trying to clear his alcohol influenced mind. Telling Tifa the whole thing was going to be pretty hard.

"Well… Last night should have been our anniversary…" he began, letting out a sigh of guilt. "You know, of when we first got together?" Tifa had an idea of where this was going, but quietly nodded, leaning against the bar.

"Don't tell me you forgot it…" she said, her frown increasing. With Kadaj's temper, forgetting such an essential date would end with a huge fight. It only took a mere nod of his head to cause Tifa to shake her head, putting one hand on her hip.

"I only went out to get something special for him, but I got sidetracked, stopped to get a few drinks… The next thing I knew it was three in the morning, and I quickly hurried to get back and apologize. But, you know how well that goes…" Reno held his head in his hands, pulling at strands of his hair, berating himself on how stupid he had acted.

_He had to hurry to get back home. Teeth clenched together, grating against each other as his mind ordered his legs to move faster. There! Through the sweat that nearly blinded him, he saw his apartment. He gasped in relief, slowing down so he could catch his breath. He cocked his head to a side, listening. It was odd. There was no sound coming from within his apartment, which was unusual. He knew his silver haired lover couldn't be asleep already. Hell, the remnant hardly ever slept unless Reno or someone else was there with him. It was like the remnant was still worried that Jenova would be there in his dreams, ready to take control of his mind again, like a puppeteer reclaiming a once broken marionette that had been left in a dusty old box in the forgotten attic. Even if the Turk came back from the mission early in the morning, or even after two days, the remnant would be there awake, unless one of his brothers had come over to keep him company._

_The nervous Turk bit his lower lip, turning the door handle, which was surprisingly unlocked. Preparing for the worse, he opened the door and slipped inside. The light was on in the kitchen and the living room. Glancing around, Reno saw no one in the living room, walking through it to get to the kitchen. He barely was able to process what happened next, it all happened to fast._

SLAP!

"_You_ bastard_! You said you would remember!" Kadaj seemed to have used his enhanced speed to suddenly appear in front of him, having left where he sat on a chair. Reno's head jerked to the right with the slap, cerulean eyes widened. It was clear without turning his head that those beautiful jade colored catlike eyes burned with a raging mako inferno. And hatred for the Turk in front of him._

"_I-I.."_

"_Save it, Turk. You broke your promise. It was our anniversary! And you_ FORGOT_!" Venom laced the remnant's tongue, making Reno flinch and step back, touching a few fingers to his now bruising left cheek, wincing as it met tender flesh. He brought his eyes up to meet Kadaj's gaze, not liking how he used his job title instead of his name. The remnant looked like he was tired and irritated, a loose pair of black pants gracing his slim figure, accompanied by a nearly faded maroon top._

"_Kadaj, I can explain!" Reno tried to plead with him, not particularly liking the murderous expression in his lover's eyes. That comment sent those cat pupils narrowing even further, lips drawing back to flash brilliant teeth in a predatory snarl. His expression darkened, ruining the perfect features of his childlike face._

"_Get out." He growled, a rumble coming from deep within his throat. If he had been near his precious Souba, it would have been drawn on Reno, lover or not. It was well known that his older brother Loz had gotten in the way of Kadaj before and had dearly paid for it. No one except Yazoo knew what Loz had done, but he preferred to keep the reason from everyone. Kadaj obviously didn't want to hear any excuse from the Turk at all._

"_B-But!"_

"_I don't want to hear it! OUT!" Reno was shocked to hear his beloved remnant yell. It was obvious that the clone of Sephiroth meant it. When Reno only stepped back with one foot, Kadaj started to shake in rage, anger overtaking his mind, clouding it. Eyes glinting, he snatched something from the table._

_Reno found himself facing straight down the barrel of one of the middle remnant's twin guns, Velvet Nightmare. It dawned on him that Kadaj meant business. When the safety trigger was heard being turned off, Reno moved his legs, sprinting towards the door. An echoing shot of a bullet rang through the apartment, lodging itself deep within the concrete wall next to the door. Reno, luckily, was able to make it outside, not once looking back, his heart in his throat._

_Behind Kadaj, a taller figure stepped into view, as if having entered the house from a back way._

"_Kadaj, what are you doing with my gun?"_

There was silence when Reno finished telling the bartender what had happened. He didn't have to glance up at her to see that her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"He _shot_ at you?" Tifa asked, a hand going towards her mouth. She knew the remnant wasn't that talented at weilding a gun. Reno simply nodded, glaring at the still full glass of water. He rolled his tongue around in his mouth, hating the bland taste of it. Getting shot at by your lover wasn't something he had had in mind for that night. He would rather have had it in bed, with his beloved underneath him, hearing the sweet beautiful moans he made.

But no, he had to screw it up. He let his head sink into his arms, enjoying the darkness it caused. Tifa sighed, shaking her head.

"Reno, you have to fix this."

~ - ~ - ~

It took around an hour for the youngest remnant to calm down. But with the older brother's expertise in subduing the violent youngster, it was a rather quick battle of wills. The two were on the living room couch. Gentle long fingers combed themselves through medium length stardust colored hair, making the younger of the two relax. It was the easiest way to calm Kadaj, and it worked like a charm every time.

"I hate you Yazoo…" The mumbled statement made the older remnant raise a thin eyebrow, as if asking his brother what he meant. Calm eyes drifted down from staring at the blank wall to rest upon the silver head that was nestled up against his chest, covered by a black tank top. A drenched spot near his collarbone indicated that his dear little brother had indeed been crying, in addition to shaking. He continued his stroking, letting strands of the soft hair slip between his fingers, briefly admiring it. He heard a sniffle, blinking twice as he ducked his head down an inch to try and peer through the perfect curtain Kadaj's hair had turned into. An ungloved hair parted the curtain, tucking a few strand behind his ears.

"Kadaj?" Yazoo patiently asked.

"You stopped me from going after him!" A growl erupted from the remnant's throat, letting angry feline eyes glare up at him. The taller remnant just shook his head, feeling his longer hair gently sway around him.

"Nii-chan, I had a feeling that with your spout of anger, you would have killed Reno on the spot. I would not have you killing your lover, do you understand?" Yazoo said, with the authority of an older brother. He had never used such tones against the obvious leader of the trio, but Yazoo was determined to make Kadaj understand. While the smaller male stared at him in disbelief, he only smiled, chuckling as Kadaj pouted and curled up against him. He truly was a child underneath all that cockiness he possessed.

"I have an idea… on how to punish your beloved Reno." A wicked grin played on the gunner's lips, instantly capturing the leader's attention.

"As long as it doesn't concern me wearing that Lolita dress…"

~ - ~ - ~

Hesitating fingers drifted an inch away from the door to the apartment. He had no idea what lay in store for him behind it. Swallowing, Reno closed his eyes tightly, groping for the doorknob and swiftly turning it, swinging open the door. His eyes were about to flutter open, nervous to see if Kadaj was around.

"It's about time you came back."

The purr caught Reno off guard, causing tightly concealed eyes to pop open, staring at what was before him. Kadaj was leaning against the once vacant doorway, his feline eyes boring into his own teal oceans. He expected anger and outright rage to be boiling in the mako flames that danced in the depths of his eyes, but instead, he found a cool calculating, almost mischievous expression in them.

Kadaj was up to something. That was the first thing that jumped into his mind.

He opened his mouth to say something, but an ungloved finger pressed against Reno's lips to silence him. The Turk fell silent, waiting for his lover to say something. All the silver haired beauty did was just chuckle, letting the finger slide down his lips to trace his cheekbone, and then gripped his shirt collar, having to lean up so they would be nose to nose. It was tempting to kiss those tantalizing luscious lips of his, to claim them as his and his alone, but Reno forced himself to keep still, not sure what Kadaj was up to.

"You have some apologizing to do." He muttered, hot breath spilling over Reno's face. His adam's apple bobbed when he gulped, wetting his lips when he saw a spark illuminating those captivating eyes. It was an invitation, a very suggestive invitation.

"Hmm… I think I know the perfect apology, Kadaj." Reno smirked in a sly voice, seeing silver eyebrows arch, almost as if questioning him. A hand snaked up around the younger male's neck, dragging those delicious lips for a much needed kiss. Inwardly, the remnant chuckled to himself, always loving the loving attention the Turk gave him. Breaking the kiss, Reno swept his lover off his feet, kicking the door shut as they made their way to the bedroom, eyes locked onto each other as if promising more to come.

Needless to say, after Kadaj was done with him, he had the perfect way to end the night…

Reno was sleeping on the couch.

Alone.


End file.
